Question: Is $f(x) = \log{x} $ an even function, odd function, or neither?

Enter "odd", "even", or "neither".
Solution: We can try a few values to see if the function satisfies the properties.  $f(1) = \log{1}$ and $f(-1) = \log (-1)$ which is not defined! Since to be even, $f(x) = f(-x)$ for all $x$ in the domain of $f$, $f$ is not even.  For the same reason, $f$ is not odd.  The answer is $\boxed{\text{neither}}.$